deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/The "pro" season battle 1 left for dead zombies vs call of duty zombies
The pro season begins with humankinds two worst nightmares locked in combat. Wichh braineater is deadliest? Left for dead zombies Call of duty zombies Notes/Voting The teams look like this: Left for dead Call of duty Normal zombies-5 Normal zombies-5 Boomers-3 Napalm zombies-3 Hunters-3 Hellhounds-3 Smokers-3 Shriekers-3 Jockeys-2 Denizens-2 Tank-1 George A. Romero-1 Left for dead-17 (L4D) Call of duty-17(COD) COD zombies are approaching a warehouse and suddenly one of their normal zombies gets snatched by a smoker. A hunter pounces on the zombie when in range and kills it. Left for dead-17 Call of duty-16 Three denizens rush up to the infected and two get clawed in the face by the hunter. The smoker however gets jumped by the denizen and is clawed to death. The hunter then kills the final denizen. Left for dead 16 Call of duty-13 The hunter turns and claws a napalm zombie, causing it to explode. Left for dead-15 Call of duty-12 A shrieker and a napalm zombie are walking into a room with two smokers on top of crates. The shrieker looked up and screamed at one smoker causing it to fall down and smash its head into the ground. The other smoker grabs the napalm zombie with his tongue causing it to explode, destroying the smoker’s tongue and the shrieker. The smoker turns and is jumped on by a hound that tears out his throat. Left for dead-13 Call of duty- 10 The three jockeys are approaching 4 COD walker zombies and two jockeys jump on the walkers; one dies however the walkers eventually kill all the jockeys. Left for dead-10 Call of duty-11 Two boomers approach George and barf on him, causing him to become enraged. George kills the boomers and the two L4D walkers that charge him. Left for dead-6 Call of duty-11 A boomer and a hunter encounter two napalm zombies. The boomer barfs on the first napalm zombie and the hunter pounces it. The explosion from the two napalm kill the special infected. Left for dead-4 Call of duty-9 The tank approaches the remaining COD walkers and pounds them all. Left for dead-4 Call of duty-6 The last hunter teams up with the last smoker and attack the hell hounds, the first hound is dragged towards the smoker and the hunter pounces the second. The third dog kills the smoker then gets pounced by the hunter. Left for dead-3 Call of duty-4 The tank spots George and throws a crate at him; George smashes the crate with his stage light, sending chunks of wood everywhere. The tank charges at George, who smashes his light into the ground shocking the tank who refuses to stop his charge. The tank punches George in the chest, sending him back into a crate behind him. The crate was smashed and George emerged out of it with wood all over his body. George threw his light at the tank who punched the light sending it to George’s chest. George side stepped and grabbed his light then charged at the tank. The tank prepared to smash George once more but was hit in the neck by the light and was electrocuted to death. George lifted the tank’s corpse and threw it at the remaining foes and the weight of the tank crushed them. Left for dead-X Call of duty-4 It was believed that the call of duty zombies were faster and had more advantages. The shrieker could stun many enemies at once instead of only one. The napalm zombie had a more effective blast radius and George had an actual weapon unlike the tank. Category:Blog posts